<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“If I asked you to kiss my sunburn better before the aloe would that be too forward?” by CheetahLeopard2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465082">“If I asked you to kiss my sunburn better before the aloe would that be too forward?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2'>CheetahLeopard2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Asano Gakushuu, Gay Akabane Karma, Getting Together, High School, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sunburn, Trans Akabane Karma, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>  Akabane Karma knocks on Gakushuu’s front door two days into summer break wearing long sleeves, sweatpants, and a bandanna.</p>
  <p> “What the fuck?” Gakushuu says flatly, after a minute of judgmental staring.</p>
  <p> “Wanna hang out?” Karma asks, completely disregarding Gakushuu’s question. </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“If I asked you to kiss my sunburn better before the aloe would that be too forward?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cringe culture is dead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akabane Karma knocks on Gakushuu’s front door two days into summer break wearing long sleeves, sweatpants, and a bandanna.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Gakushuu says flatly, after a minute of judgmental staring.</p><p>“Wanna hang out?” Karma asks, completely disregarding Gakushuu’s question.</p><p>Gakushuu narrows his eyes, but acquiesces and steps aside to let Karma in. He immediately makes his way upstairs, and Gakushuu sighs but goes back to the kitchen to finish the sandwich he made before following.</p><p>Karma has, unsurprisingly, flopped onto the bed. However, instead of half-curling up to nap as he usually does, Karma’s stretched out on his stomach, arms straight out to either side with his wrists dangling off the edges.</p><p>Fucking tall person.</p><p>He blinks slowly at Gakushuu, lips curled into an easy smirk, “Like what you see?”</p><p>Gakushuu rolls his eyes, but sits in the empty space to the side of Karma’s torso regardless. He’s busy doing the reading for a summer assignment that they have, and he gets back to it.</p><p>Around an hour later, Gakushuu turns the last page, and closes the book with a frown. He hasn’t been interrupted by Karma once.</p><p>He assesses the boy laying next to him. He’s asleep, breathing soft and slow. He’s less guarded than he usually is, face completely lax.</p><p>Gakushuu wonders what he’s dreaming about, if he’s dreaming at all. Karma looks good, like this, without a scheme written in every line of his face. He hasn’t moved at all in his sleep, other than the rise and fall of his chest.</p><p>Gakushuu shifts a bit closer, and he can feel the heat radiating off of Karma. Except- Gakushuu frowns- Karma feels way too hot.</p><p>“Karma,” Gakushuu says, and Karma doesn’t move.</p><p>“Karma,” he tries again, before poking Karma’s shoulder.</p><p>The reaction is instant, Karma flinches with a yelp of pain, sitting up quickly enough that he almost hits Gakushuu in the face.</p><p>“Karma?” Gakushuu asks warily, eyes wide, “what the fuck was that?”</p><p>“Uhhh,” Karma stalls, looking quickly around the room before deflating, “would you let this go if I asked nicely?”</p><p>“Only if you’re not in pain,” Gakushuu replies, because while he and Karma might not always have the best relationship he cares. He needs his rival in top shape, after all.</p><p>Karma pouts and averts his gaze, reaching up gingerly to undo his bandanna with a grimace, as though every motion hurt.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Gakushuu says before he can stop himself. The back of Karma’s neck isn’t just red- it’s nearly purple, with small white dots here and there where the skin is blistering. “Where else?” he demands, and Karma scowls, still staring resolutely at Gakushuu’s bookshelf.</p><p>“Why do you care?”</p><p>Gakushuu rolls his eyes, “If you don’t tell me I’ll find out myself.”</p><p>Karma’s scowl deepens, and his glare would probably be burning a hole in the bookshelf by now had it not already been <em>Gakushuu’s</em> bookshelf.</p><p>Gakushuu feels something in him soften. As comfortable as they’ve become around each other, it’s still hard to admit weakness to someone when your relationship with them is based in the mutual ability to kick each other’s ass.</p><p>And so, he reaches out gently with one hand to cup Karma’s cheek, forcing him to snap his gaze back to Gakushuu’s, “I have a bottle of aloe.”</p><p>Karma looks so genuinely startled- mouth slightly parted, eyes wide, a slight blush rising to his cheeks- that Gakushuu has to smile, before he takes his hand back.</p><p>“I’m going to go get it, take off everything hiding a sunburn,” he instructs, standing up and walking towards his en suite bathroom, “there are shorts in the lower right dresser drawer if you need to borrow a pair.”</p><p>Gakushuu comes back to find Karma in a pair of his shorts, bandanna laying on the floor, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>“Can you raise your arms?” Gakushuu asks, “Need help?”</p><p>“No!” Karma says, a bit too quickly, his cheeks definitively redder than they were a minute ago, “I just-” his breath catches, and he shifts his weight, “I don’t like being shirtless.”</p><p>“So you’re a prude,” Gakushuu says, in a tone that indicates he’s joking.</p><p>Karma looks at him flatly, and Gakushuu drops his smile. “Would it help if I’m shirtless too?” he offers, after a moment of contemplative silence.</p><p>“I wouldn’t complain,” Karma says, and only after Gakushuu sets down the aloe and removes his own shirt admits, “but that’s not really the problem.”</p><p>“You know I don’t judge different body types,” Gakushuu says after a moment, brows furrowed as he tries to figure out what’s wrong.</p><p>Karma shakes his head.</p><p>“Is this because you’re gay?” Gakushuu asks, and Karma sputters, “Because I’m bi.”</p><p>“No! How did you even know-” Karma freezes for a second, “Wait, you’re bi?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Oh,” Karma considers for a moment, looking at the floor, then the ceiling, and then Gakushuu before looking at the floor again, “Alright then.”</p><p>“Alright?” Gakushuu prompts.</p><p>“Help me,” Karma says, after a second of hesitation. He looks back at Gakushuu, before nearly whispering, “Please.”</p><p>Gakushuu closes the distance, but pauses in front of Karma, “Are you burnt on your front as well or just your back?”</p><p>“My back,” Karma says, he’s still avoiding Gakushuu’s gaze, and Gakushuu almost wishes he hadn’t taken his own shirt off.</p><p>“Turn around then,” Gakushuu murmers, putting a bit of exasperation he doesn’t mean into his tone even as he keeps his hands gentle.</p><p>Karma’s almost 4 inches taller than him by now, and Gakushuu scowls a bit as his eyes level with Karma’s neck.</p><p>Nonetheless, Gakushuu reaches around Karma’s sides to grab the front of the hem of the shirt, so he doesn’t accidentally scratch Karma’s back trying to get his fingers under it. He pulls the shirt away from Karma’s back and sides as he lifts, and Karma takes a shuttering breath.</p><p>The shirt is a bit further than halfway up Karma’s back when Gakushuu sees the straps of a sports bra.</p><p>Karma tenses, waiting, but Gakushuu doesn’t comment, instead getting the neck of the shirt up into Karma’s hair and holding the shirt bunched there as he circles around to Karma’s front.</p><p>“Duck,” Gakushuu says, and Karma bends at the waist so Gakushuu can pull the shirt over his head, leaving only the arms.</p><p>Gakushuu winces, “I’m going to have to pull your sleeves off.”</p><p>Karma nods, he’s still got his head bowed, mouth pressed firmly in a line.</p><p>“Do you want me to do it fast or slow?”</p><p>“Slow,” Karma whispers.</p><p>Gakushuu has Karma’s sleeves halfway down his arms when Karma speaks again, “are you going to say anything?”</p><p>“About?” Gakushuu asks, keeping his gaze focused on Karma’s arms, before taking mercy on him, “What do you want me to say? You’re not any different.”</p><p>The tension in Karma’s shoulders drops, and Gakushuu finally reaches the unburnt parts of Karma’s arms.</p><p>Gakushuu finally meets Karma’s eyes, wide with some emotion that makes his heart tug with longing in his chest<em>.</em></p><p>“If I asked you to kiss my sunburn better before the aloe would that be to forward?” Karma blurts, before pursing his lips as though he ate something sour and moving to flee.</p><p>Gakushuu stops him with a hand pressed to his collarbone, “No.”</p><p>Karma swallows hard, “Uh, ‘no’?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be too forward,” Gakushuu says, and as soon as the words have left his lips Karma’s hands- surprisingly cold- are on his bare waist, pulling him closer.</p><p>His hair is soft, tickling behind his ear as Karma buries his face in Gakushuu’s neck.</p><p>“I’m going to hold you to that,” Karma murmurs against his neck, and Gakushuu can’t help his shiver at the feeling.</p><p>“Aloe,” he says, managing to keep his voice steady, “Get on the bed.”</p><p>“So forward,” Karma chuckles teasingly as he does what he’s told, assuming the same position he was in earlier.</p><p>Gakushuu catches a glimpse of the back of Karma’s legs for the first time, “How the fuck did you manage to burn all of your back and the backs of your knees?”</p><p>“Went to Kayano’s pool and fell asleep face down on a pool chair,” Karma shrugs, absolutely shameless.</p><p>“You’re so smart,” Gakushuu snickers, grabbing the bottle of aloe off the floor, “but you’re so stupid,”</p><p>Karma makes a noise of protest that’s cut off when Gakushuu oh-so-gently presses his lips into the nape of Karma’s neck. He pulls back and unceremoniously starts squirting aloe directly from the bottle onto the burn, and Karma sighs in relief as Gakushuu spreads it, making sure not to brush the burn with his bare fingers.</p><p>He works silently for a bit, ignoring Karma’s contented humming as he repeats the process with Karma’s mid-and-lower back, the backs of his knees, and his arms.</p><p>“Are you alright with me going under the straps?”</p><p>Karma’s silent for long enough that Gakushuu wonders if he should repeat the question, before, “You can take it off, if you want.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Gakushuu asks.</p><p>“I trust you,” Karma says, voice steady, “I’m comfortable around you, and I know you won’t,” Karma pauses, choosing his words, “Focus on anything or make it sexual.”</p><p>Gakushuu’s careful as he undoes the top clasp and pulls down the zipper, making sure he doesn’t move the fabric onto the burn, “If you want to put it back on, tell me.”</p><p>“Gakushuu, trust me, if I get uncomfortable I’ll just punch you.”</p><p>Gakushuu smiles as he kisses Karma’s bare skin, “Works for me.”</p><p>Karma melts into the bed as Gakushuu covers the last of his burn, “How often do I have to use the aloe?”</p><p>Gakushuu considers, “I’ll redo it every half hour if you want. It has to set in.”</p><p>Karma hums, before pushing upright, “Can we nap?”</p><p>“You just sat up,” Gakushuu points out, amused.</p><p>“I mean,” Karma says, rolling his eyes as though Gakushuu’s being purposefully obtuse, “I wanna lay on top of you.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gakushuu sets the aloe bottle carefully on his small bedside table, before laying on his back.</p><p>Karma flops down heavily on top of him, knocking the air out of Gakushuu’s lungs.</p><p>Gakushuu opens his mouth to complain, but Karma’s smiling down at him with a soft expression Gakushuu hasn’t seen on him before, one that Gakushuu wants to remember forever.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Karma whispers, and Gakushuu smirks, threading his fingers through Karma’s soft, soft hair to pull him closer.</p><p>
  <em>I could get used to this.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>